


It ain't easy wearing green

by Florchis



Series: Sugar&Spice [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Sharing Clothes, Women of MCU St Valentine Exchange, background skimmons fitzhunter and past huntingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Bobbi and Elena decide to finally exchange ties, but Elena's friends don't take it as well as she was expecting. Luckily, her girlfriend is there to comfort her.[Can be read on its own.]





	It ain't easy wearing green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This is the second part of my 2-parts gift for @lazyfish for the Women of MCU St Valentine Exchange. Both can be read as stand-alones. 
> 
> Rated T for language.
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr post that talked about exchanging ties as a long-time Hogwarts tradition between couples.

“You are out of your goddamn mind.”

Elena turns around at the sound of Daisy's voice. She could roll her eyes at the poorly crafted intervention- Daisy is trying her best, with her steel glare and her arms crossed in front of her chest, but Fitz, looking nervously to the side every few seconds and fiddling with his tie- is not; however, she is too happy to let such a small thing affect her.

“Yes, but why would you bring it up?”

Daisy puckers her lips, and Elena takes note to tell her that it makes her look like Professor May; it will make Daisy feel proud, so she will save it for a moment when she actually wants to make her friend happy.

“You can not go to the Grand Hall wearing that tie.”

Elena looks down at her chest, feigning innocence, “What is wrong with my tie?” 

“Come on, don’t be daft. It is not your tie, Yo-yo.”

“It is if I am wearing it.”

“It is not a  _ Gryffindor  _ tie.” 

“Ah.” She points to both of theirs, Fitz’s yellow and black while Daisy is sporting a silver and blue one. “Yours aren’t either.” She makes a pause, wanting to deliver her final blow with deadly timing. “It is because mine is Slytherin’s? I thought you were better than that, Daisy.”

“I am!” Daisy shouts, and then inhales deeply, trying to calm herself down; Elena doesn’t buckle. “Come on, Yo-yo, don’t be unreasonable. You know it is not me who has the problem.”

She is about to reply, and things are on the verge of escalating very quickly when Fitz finally intervenes, “We just don’t want you to, uh, face unwanted consequences for this. We care about you, Elena.”

She huffs, but her anger deflates a little. So much for being too happy to care.

“Then you should care that I am happy!” They exchange guilty looks, and Elena squints at them. “You don’t think Bobbi makes me happy,” she accuses.

“No, we do know that you are happy.”

“We are just worried you are putting your neck on the line for something that might not… last.”

That deflates Elena completely; one thing is for her friends to yield to peers’ pressure, or fall for nonsense, outdated traditions, but this is not that; this is her friends expressing concern that her girlfriend is not the right person for her- and she is not even talking long-term: she is just talking about the here and now. There is nothing she can do to fight that.

Instead of replying, she turns around on her step and leaves the Common Room. She is not said to be fast for anything, and she knows they probably won’t even try to follow her. 

She appreciates them worrying about her, but she can not appreciate them breaking her fucking heart.

* * *

Bobbi finds her in the backyard of Hagrid’s house- does Hagrid have a proper backyard, anyway? Isn’t the entire Forbidden Forest his backyard?-, helping him put handfuls of food together for his next lesson. Many people hide in their Common Rooms, their dorms, the Astronomy Tower, some of the bathrooms, but Elena has always preferred coming to Hagrid. He gets nervous, but he has never once ratted her out, there is fresh air to breathe, and he always gives her something to keep her hands busy, and not the best, but always well-intentioned both homemade food and advice. Bobbi, of course, knows this about her.

Elena’s heart speeds up at seeing her, stunning as always, her hair being a cascade of liquid gold under the sunlight, Elena’s own tie around her delicate neck. And just like that, all composure and grace, she plops down on the grass and fist-bumps Hagrid.

“Wasap, Hagrid?”

Hagrid gives her a very brief report on what they are doing, and hastily leaves with the excuse of having to take the last batch of cookies out of the oven. They have already eaten all the cookies, Elena’s pained teeth would know. The moment Hagrid leaves, Bobbi turns a glare on her.

“You missed Transfigurations, and I am not gonna use McGonagall soft side for me to get you out of this.” Elena shrugs, and Bobbi’s expression softens, but not to make her look less angry, just to make her look more hurt. “You also missed… breakfast.”

She is fingering her red and gold tie, trying to not look too pointedly at the one that Elena is still wearing around her neck.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Shit, she’s fucked up. She should have flipped the bird to Fitz and Daisy and whoever the hell wanted to give her a stinky eye for doing this, and focused instead on what this meant for her and Bobbi, this old-time tradition. “Just, um, my friends freaked out on me.”

Bobbi snorts.

“Tell me about it. For the way everyone looked at me in the Common Room, you would think that no one in Slytherin had ever dated someone from Gryffindor in whatever many fucking years this school has.”

Elena can’t help but smile.

“Stop pretending that you don’t know exactly when Hogwarts was founded and that you can’t do the math in the blink of an eye,  _ nerd.” _

Bobbi tilts her head, “Yes, of course. But the comment would have been no fun if I said it like that.”

“I love you.”

_ Mierda.  _ She wasn’t even thinking about it, she was just watching Bobbi being all smooth and pretty, playing it cool, and her chest overflowed with the feeling. There is no denying the fact that she feels it, but it is too soon to say it, isn’t it?

But instead of freaking out, or even redirecting the conversation, Bobbi places a gentle hand on her chin and draws Elena’s face closer to hers until she can kiss her. Her lips taste like the pumpkin juice she had for breakfast and the sunshine she carries everywhere, and Elena knows that whoever thinks this might not be right, couldn’t be more wrong.

“I love you too, silly.” Elena draws in one long breath, and Bobbi rolls her eyes. “Was planning on telling you this evening, that’s why I asked you to do the exchange of ties today, but of course you had to beat me to the line, my impulsive, hotheaded lion.”

Elena kisses her again; that is a great thing about Bobbi, no matter what problems she had, once she is with her, they all feel smaller, farther away, less important. 

“Sorry for ruining your plan, though.”

Bobbi waves a dismissive hand.

“Nonsense. Now you are just giving me an excuse to outdo your declaration, and you know how Slytherins are, how competitive we can get…” Her face falls at the casual mention of Bobbi’s house; this is all swell, but the initial problem that brought her here still remains. Bobbi might notice the shift on her features because she laces her fingers with Elena’s. “You know we don’t have to do this.” She makes a general gesture to the zone of her chest. “It is just a stupid old tradition, after all. I’d like to rub it on the faces of all those purists and skeptics, but I’d rather have you comfortable and happy, you know that.”

“No.” She stretches a hand to smooth down her tie on Bobbi’s neck; red and gold look good on her, and she wants to see her like this-  _ mine, mine, mine- _ for as long as she lives. “I am from the house of the brave, and there is no need in being brave if you are not scared.” 

“So they say.”

“We deserve this.” She breathes through it, and with every inhalation, she feels more secure of herself. “We deserve this and we are gonna have it,  _ y al culo  _ with whoever wants to disagree.”

If nothing else, Bobbi’s smile is the living proof that taking risks is worth it. 

* * *

Next morning, she waits till everyone else has left for breakfast, a bit because she doesn’t want to run into anyone at the Common Room, a lot because Bobbi is escorting her, and she wants to look her best when she walks in hand in hand with her girlfriend and her green and silver tie.

The rumors start the moment they walk in, of course, but no one dares say anything to their faces. Elena wonders if it's because of Bobbi- her Head Girl badge, her well-known prowess on undetected potions or the fact that she is Professor Evans protegeé- or her own murder gaze.

Bobbi squeezes her hand, and Elena holds her head high.

There is a second of hesitation because they didn’t discuss where they should sit, but Bobbi gently nudges her towards the Hufflepuff table, where Hunter is waving at them and Mack cleared them two spots. Neutral territory, that is a good idea.

Elena fistbumps Mack while Bobbi kisses Hunter on the cheek, and after they sit, Fitz, who is squeezed in between them, shyly pushes a plate full of Elena’s favorite things towards her; food is a beloved language for Fitz, and Elena nods her acceptance of his apology. 

“You look ravishing this morning, as usual, love,” Hunter compliments Bobbi, and Elena is about to throw hands with him when he turns towards her with a serious face. “You should stand proud, Yo-Yo. You are walking hand in hand with something of the best Hogwarts has to offer. Don’t let these assholes rain on your parade.”

It is still a little disorientating, this harmless flirting rapport Bobbi shares with one of her exes, but Elena has accepted that Bobbi’s weird friends are part of the deal, and there is nothing that can make her regret taking the deal.  

“Back off, Hunter, I am not letting her go, so get used to the fact that you ruined your chance.” Bobbi laughs, and Elena knows she has said the right thing when Hunter beams at her.

“Oh, love, believe me, you don’t have to be watching your back for me. I have my own piece of Hogwarts’ finest right here.”     

By Fitz’s yelp, it looks like Hunter might have pinched  _ his  _ ass, and Elena breaks down into laughter while Bobbi scolds Hunter and Mack shakes his head in disapproval. Okay, her house might have disowned her or something, but she could get used to this.   

“Um, could we make place for two more plates?”

Elena turns around, but Daisy has not finished asking her question that Simmons is already sitting down next to Fitz and talking to him a mile a minute.

“Uh, sure.” She still resents their conversation from yesterday, but they are a team, her and Daisy and Fitz, and friends can be mistaken, but friends forgive each other.

“Thank you.” Daisy sits down and taps down on Jemma's elbow until her girlfriend grabs her glass of grapefruit juice and sends her way a grateful kiss; when Jemma starts a passionate discussion about potions with Bobbi, Daisy tilts her body towards Elena and elbows her softly on the ribs. “Hey, green looks great on you.”

Elena smiles, eyes lost on the way Bobbi is mimicking a very precise way of cutting roots.  
_ “She  _ looks well on me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
